The 2380 Presidential Election
The 2380 Federated States Presidential Election was a major election. It was the tenth and last full election of the Federated States. Background After ten years of TPE and conservative rule, the Axxelson administration had limped out of its second term under the shadow of impeachment and a trial before the Supreme Court. The Federalist Party, smarting from two successive defeats, shuffled its deck and prepared to run to defeat the Vice President. However, a wide and varied field of candidates formed on all flanks. Candidates After the shock news that President Axxelson would not be seeking his third term, the TPE nominated Vice President Kayla Attwater for President. She chose back bench Senator and former economist Leyton Burroughs as her running mate. The Federalist Party primaries saw Secretary of Defence Floyd Remmick initially dominate. However, a challenge from liberal Deputy Justina Velcoro saw him falter for a while. At the convention, Secretary Remmick was able to make a deal to secure the nomination. He picked liberal Senator Padmini Yureck has his running mate. The Federalist Party also stated its aims to reduce the power and scope of the Presidency if it wins in 2380. The VANGUARD Party announced that they would seek the Presidency for the first time. Senator Troy Maquessa, son of the disgraced Secretary of State Olan Maquessa, was their nominee. He chose former intelligence agent Senator Gust Tanavakkos as his running mate. The former Director of the FSI, Matilda "Tilly" Valane-Warwick announced that she would seek the Presidency on the Foundation Party ticket. Her campaign was based around an increase in education throughout the Federated States and maintaining the current military budget. She picked Senator Shasta Irvine as her running mate. The new Nordlander Party chose Senator Justus Omdahl as their nominee but most polls showed them a long way out of contention. The New Horizon Party nominated Senator Eve Thorsen for President. She chose former Governor Thadd Clarksen as her running mate. First Ballot Vice President Kayla Attwater withdrew her name from consideration and backed Director Valane and the Foundation ticket. There was much horse-trading and speculation around who would work with whom. The Progressive Union flirted with the idea of backing the New Horizon Party but in the end formed their traditional alliance with the Federalist Party Otherwise no other deals were made and the first ballot saw comparative restrained spending from the campaigns, who largely made positive speeches. # Secretary Remmick -33% # Director Valane - 29% # Senator Maquessa -9% # Senator Thorsen -8% # Senator Omdahl -2% As per the constitution, Senator's Maquessa, Thorsen & Omdahl were all withdrawn from the second ballot. Second Ballot The first endorsement to be offered in the second ballot was by Senator Maquessa from VANGUARD who backed the Federalist nominee. Senator Thorsen, initially thought to be backing the Foundation Party, moved her endorsement and stated that she was not backing any candidate. New Horizon voters were encouraged to vote their conscience. Senator Omdahl's endorsement of Director Valane was rejected. A huge amount of money flooded into the campaign at this point. The corporations backed Director Valane whilst the Unions and PAC money behind Secretary Remmick. As the votes came in, it was clear it would be close: # Secretary Remmick (FED) -47% # Director Valane (FOU) -46% With the votes so close, there was some feeling that the Foundation Party would ask for a recount. In the end, Director Valane conceded the race and Secretary Remmick was sworn in as President of the Federated States The New Administration